


Ready For a Training.

by minori_k



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Digital Painting, Drawing, Drawing Makings, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minori_k/pseuds/minori_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie and Doyle are ready for a training. And I show 'how to make my drawing' in chapter 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here is very FIT Bodie.

 

And also Doyle is ready.... He's doing some stretches. Is it too limber for him??? 

 

Oh, it seems that they had a fight during a training...

 

Doyle: Don't try to intimidate me, Bodie. It won't work.

 


	2. Making of Doyle in 'Ready for a Training'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to make a drawing of Doyle in 'Ready for a Training'   
> It's not so matured way but this is recent method I use.

First of all, I use '[Clip Studio Paint](http://www.clipstudio.net/en)' for my drawings. It's a drawing tool developed by CELSYS.inc for mostly making comics. I've never used those function properly yet though!

1\. Make a rough draft.

 

First layer(normal). Tool: pencil (light), color: light blue

When my muse inspire me I get a vivid image of the lads in my mind. First I make a rough draft with just simple lines which show just a body. I usually use light blue color for that. And if there are multiple persons I vary the color for each one, like light blue and red.

2\. Turn a rough draft to proper draft.

 

Second layer(normal) Tool: pencil (light), color: black

With using a pencil tool, I make a proper draft with black color. I should say this process is the most important for my drawing. If I can't capture the figure well or I'm not satisfied with the quality, I dismiss them. Never proceed father.

 

3\. Make a draft to neat line drawing.

 

Third layer(normal). Hide layers for draft lines. Tool: G-pen (For Body line) and Mapping pen (For small parts like eyes, hair), color: black

By tracing draft lines with those pen tools, I make the draft into neat line drawing.

 

4\. Change the color of main lines.

Forth layer clipped to third layer (main lines) Tool: Fill (I'm not sure how it's called in English, though...), color: orangish brown. (At least for this drawing. The color varies the atmosphere of the drawings.)

I usually change main line color (black) to other color. This color suits Doyle, doesn't it?

 

5\. Just paint!

 

Multiple layers for each parts. Tool: sign-pen.

Just paint several parts simply.  Paint, paint, paint! No shades or lights so far.

 

6\. Add faint blood color on skin...

A layer clipped skin part layer (Multiply).

As human has blood, it's natural we can see pinkish color on our skin isn't it? So I add that color on him too...

 

6\. Add tanned color.

A layer clipped skin part layer (Multiply).

Doyle has got a bit tanned skin, I add faint orangish color on his skin...

 

7\. Add some effect on jeans for making it look like real jeans.

This time I add an effect on his jeans with light grey color. (Layer: Add)

 

8\. Add some shades!!

Layer (Multiply). Color: light gray

Well, those shade make him look like 'a real thing'? I like this process a lot... You should consider from which direction the light come. I set the light source in this drawing is left up corner.

 

9\. Most favorite process. Add lights!!!

Layer: Add Vivid Light, color: white

This is my most favorite process of drawing! Add light on the subject. Lights in eyes, on hair, on skin and cloth surface... When I put reflections of light in eyes, it brings a life to the character!

 

10\. Add some color on back ground and finish!

 

There are lots of ways to do these digital drawings but this is most recent way I've usually applied for my drawings. Have to practice a lot more!!! 


End file.
